Laser range finders and laser designators are becoming an increasingly vital component in high precision targeting engagements. The precise and accurate range to target information is an essential variable provided by laser range finders to precisely designate a target.
Unfortunately, current fielded laser range finders and laser designators are bulky, heavy and expensive. These laser range finders and laser designators were not developed with the individual user in mind.
It is therefore an object of this disclosure to make the development and fabrication of a very compact laser range finder or laser designator possible.